Twilight
by MiLeggie
Summary: The prologue used to be a songfic - About Danieru, Makoto's daughter
1. Default Chapter

I dont own GW or SM but I do own Danieru and King Seika. This prologue USED to have the song 'Twilight' in it, but now there are no songfics sooo…yeah.

This is just a prologue for my new story. It centers around Danieru, the only daughter of Makoto and Seika. The next chapter will explain what happened and why she ended up in the GW dimension. I know I mention some stuff in this one, but i didnt explain everything. Also, the next chapter is going to start at the beginning, before she met the G-boys. So please review and tell me if its good or not!

Song is in(or should be in) Italics and is in between the '

Twilight

Prologue:

A young girl, around the age of 18, was walking down a street as the sun was setting right in front of her. The wind blew feircely all around her. Her long black hair with brown highlights was slowly falling out of her ponytail. Her emerald green eyes shimered in sadness. Her hands are tucked into the pockets of her long blue jean overcoat as she walked down the street. She was deep in thought. 

The girl walked out across the street to a beach. She sat down on the warm sand and looked to her left, where she saw a sky full of yellows, purples and pinks as the sun had dissapeared. Then, she looked to her right and saw a shade of dark blue coming along with another shade of light blue, and yellow around the red-orange full moon.

As the wind picked up, it blew the sand in circles all round her. Some of the ocean was even picked up and mixed with the sand. The girl stood up, with her long, slender fingers still in the pockets of her overcoat. The bottem of the overcoat was blowing behind her. Under that, her khaki pants and white turtleneck became tight in the front from the wind pushing against it. Her hair finally gave in and fell all the way out of its ponytail. Now it was also flowing wildly behind her. Slowly, she closed her eyes as a lone tear slid out freely.

Soon, as the wind died down, the pinks and purples and yellows of before dissapeared as their sun did. Dark blue filled the sky and millions of small shining lights, the stars, spread all over, sticking themselves to the dark blue. The stars glistened through the darkness, helping the moon light up the night. And still, the girl stood, eyes shut, and lone tears streaming down her face...1 by 1...they united at the collar of her coat.

Finally, the girl opened her eyes. She let her tears dry up as she heard the the sounds of the happy people laughing away walk into the restaurants or their cars. Then she thought: Thats how it used to be at my home, my real home, on Jupiter...people always talking, laughing, learning, falling in love...especially my mother and father, Queen Makoto and King Seika of Jupiter. Then, our final enemy came, the enemy destroyed them all, the Earth, Moon, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, and Jupiter families all died, except me...and the happiness dissapeared, just as the sun just dissapeared...then, i was sent here.

I was sent here by Setsuna, Queen of pluto, before the color of death took her just like the rest of them, nothing was ever to be the same again.

"Danieru!" A voice was heard in the distance behind her. Without even turning around, she knew who had spoken. It was the one she had fallen in love with not too long ago. When she had gotten that mission, the mission where she had met him, the mission that had changed her life forever, again... Slowly, she turned around, a small, happy smile lay upon her lips. Her emerald eyes started to show happiness once again. "Heero.." She whispered softly into the dark of night.

She met him half way and they embraced in a hug. Slowly their grip on each other loosened as they looked into each other's eyes. Hers emerald, his Prussian. Suddenly, the space between them got smaller and smaller, their eyes closed, and his lips brushed against hers smoothly, softly. The warmth and heat of his body made her want to take her coat off. But she didnt, she didnt want to break the magic going through their bodies at the moment. They stayed like that for a few more seconds, then walked away arm in arm. Her head on his shoulder, his head on her head. They walked away from the moonlight, as if walking away from their pasts.

Soooo? Do ya like it? REVIEW PLEASE!

Im just gonna repeat some stuff that i wrote up top because im not sure if anybody really reads whats up there, sooo...

This is just a prologue for my new story. It centers around Danieru, the only daughter of Makoto and Seika. The next chapter will explain what happened and why she ended up in the GW dimension. I know I mention some stuff in this one, but i didnt explain everything. Also, the next chapter is going to start at the beginning, before she met the G-boys. So please review and tell me if its good or not!

-- LadyAnimeAllegra


	2. Ch 1 In the beginning

I own Danieru, Genmi, Osuka, Akira, Akimi, Matteya, Emiko, Hanseru, Rune, Seika, Asuka, Chiomi and the rabbit(who will be named probably in the next chapter). I own no other characters however :(  
  
Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Names and ages of children:  
  
Jupiter - Danieru - 12 Moon - Chibi-Usa - 18 Venus - Genmi - 12 - Osuka(twin boys) - Akira - 14 Mars - Akimi - 12 - Matteya(boy) - 14 Mercury - Emiko - 12 Pluto - Hanseru - 12 - Rune(boy) - 15 Saturn - Hotaru - 18  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Beginning  
  
  
  
"Danieru! Where are you?" A beautiful brunette yelled as she walked through an enchanting colorful garden. She wore a long dark green gown. The sleeves were loose, long and transparent. So you could see the gold bands below her elbows on both her arms. The neckline was in a low tight fitting square shape. Her tall body moved gracefully through the garden, taking time as she past to smell and look at the flowers. But she still looked and called for her only child. Her emerald eyes zoomed around as far as she could see, which wasnt that far since all the fruit trees were there too.  
  
"Danieru! Come out, come out wherever you are!" She yelled again.  
  
"Mom!" A girl, no older than 12 came running out through a bush. She was covered in mud, dirt, leaves and was soaking wet. She stopped right in front of her mother, who was unaware of what she was holding behind her back. Her semi-long black hair was tied into a ponytail that reached the top of her back, like her mothers'. You can see bits of brown mixed with the black also. Two short peices that didnt fit into her ponytail hung infront of her small ears. Her eyes were emerald. The same shade as her mothers'. She wore a Chinese style white dress with light and dark green flowers all over. The slits in the sides reached to her knees.  
  
"Danieru, why are you all wet?" The brunette asked her daughter.  
  
"Sorry mother, but i went to the waterfall and i found a baby rabbit! I tried to catch it but i fell in the water. Then i finally got out and got into the mud and i fell in the dirt and then when i heard you calling the fastest way to get here was through all the bushes! But dont worry! I didnt go into your rose bushes! I promise!" She told her mother excitedly. Suddenly a huge smile found its way to her lips. She brought her hands from behind her back to show a 6 inch tall baby white rabbit. The rabbit had pale green eyes. She was sitting in the palm of Danieru's right hand. Her left hand was petting the rabbit's small head. "And guess what!? I caught her! Im thinking about naming her either Sakuya, Konohana, or Konohanano- Sakuya. What do you think?"  
  
Her mother looked at her with a slight frown. She wasnt sure if she should even let her keep the rabbit, but decided to just let them be. The rabbit looked peaceful enough in Danieru's hands, and she didnt think that the little bunny with pale green eyes could cause any trouble. Which she never did or would.(im not saying that the bunny will cause any problems, cuz she wont)  
  
"I dont know what you should name her, thats up to you to decide. Now why dont we go get you ready for the ball on Earth tonight." She said. She put her hand on Danieru's shoulder as they walked back to the palace of Jupiter.  
  
At that, Danieru made scrunched up face. "Yuck! Why do I have to go to the ball!? Its gonna be so boring!!! Come on ma! Your queen Makoto of Jupiter! Tell Serenity and everyone else I dont have to go!" She whined.  
  
"Danieru...Dani, why do you hate the balls and dances so much?" Asked Makoto using her daughter's nickname.  
  
"Because, they're boring and all the boys always wanna dance with me and the rest of the princesses. And the others actually say YES!!!" Makoto sighed heavily and shook her head at her daughter as they stepped into one of inner walls of the palace.  
  
"You know Dani, I cant let you stay home. Its one of the 9 most important balls, and its not the one from our planet either...." Her voice trailed off. Danieru sighed and looked at her muddy feet. They walked the rest of their way to Danieru's room in silence. Once there, Danieru took a shower and Makoto got two of the royal maids and friends of Danieru to help her daughter pick out something to wear. Makoto left them to get herself ready when Danieru came out of the shower in a long pale green robe.  
  
"Hey Asuka, Chiomi!" Danieru greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hey!" Suddenly a little bunny came and jumped on the light and dark green bed-spread.  
  
"Aaawww!!! Cute bunny! Where did ya get it?" Chiomi, the most hyper, boy loving, loudest, and most blunt and sarcastic of the three 12 year olds asked. Asuka, the most quiet, serious, mature and proper of the three giggled slightly.  
  
Danieru smiled at her two friends before answering. "I found her in the Jovian Garden. Im thinking of naming her Sakuya, Konohana, or Konohanano- Sakuya. Which do you think i should use?"  
  
Both of her friends looked at the rabbit and smiled. "I think you should name her Sakuya." Asuka ansewed in a light, quiet voice. "Na ah!!! Name her Konohana!!! That sounds much better!" Chiomi yelled still smiling at the rabbit.  
  
Danieru giggled at her friends. "Oh well, Ill decide later." She said with a small, happy sigh. "Yes, we need to pick out your dress for the ball." Asuka said as she walked over to the tall white closetdoor and opened it.  
  
"I wish we could go! Its not fair!" Chiomi whined as she walked over and looked into the closet. Asuka nodded in agreement.  
  
"Geez you guys, its not all that great. Seriously, Chi-chan, Suka-chan, id much rather be here hanging out with you guys. Or playing in the waterfall in the garden. Doing anything here! I hate going to those stupid balls!" Danieru whined as she sat on her bed and looked at her friends in a bored manner.  
  
Asuka and Chiomi laughed. "Dani-chan, you always say that. But all the other princesses have fun." Asuka mentioned.  
  
Danieru sighed again. "Ok! Now how about this dress!?" Chiomi yelled happily as she pulled out a dark green dress. The top was shaped in a sleeveless turtleneck and over her collar bones and chest was a white dragon with emerald jewels for the eyes. A small clutter of emeralds spread out in a line all around her waste and lower back. The gown was so long it dragged slightly on the floor. The dress also had 2 unattached sleeves. The were also dark green and went around her elbows. They were transparent and reached about 2 inches past the tips of her fingers. Her shoes were white platforms. Her hair was in its regular ponytail.  
  
"You look gorgeous!" Chiomi yelled with a bright smile. Asuka nodded. "Thanks guys." She said as she looked at herself in the large mirror.  
  
****************Meanwhile*************  
  
A tall man walked into his room to find it empty. 'Makoto must have gone to find Danieru already.' The man thought. He had short black hair and long bangs, dark skin and light brown eyes. He had a tall muscular body also.  
  
He went to his closet and got dressed for the ball. He changed into dark green, almost black, pants and shirt. A dark green, not as dark as the pants and shirt, cape, and black armour over his chest, legs and over his black boots.  
  
As soon as he walked out of the door, he saw his loving wife, Queen Makoto of Jupiter, walking towards him.  
  
"Seika! You look great!" She said with her usual cheery face. She walked up to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking inside the room to get herself ready. Before she shut the door, she spoke.  
  
"Danieru is getting ready now and King Endyimon(I have absolutely no clue how to spell his name!!! Maybe, i should just use Mamoru, and actually, i think i will, so....) King Mamoru wants you and some others there early so he doesnt have to be alone while Usagi(I know i should probably use Serenity for Usagi but....) and Chibi-usa get ready, ok?"  
  
Seika nodded, then kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, i'll leave now."  
  
After Seika left, Makoto went into her room and got ready. An hour later, she was done. She wore a pale green, strapless gown. Sewed in at the very top, very bottom, and the middle around her waist were emeralds. She and Danieru kind of had a thing for them. The bottom reached down to her toes, where dark green heels were worn.  
  
She walked back down to her daughter's room and knocked. "Danieru, are you ready? We have to leave now so we wont be late." She heard footsteps heading towards the door. And it opened. "Im ready mom." Danieru said as she walked out with Chiomi and Asuka.  
  
"Danieru! You look so adorable! Thank you Chiomi, Asuka." Makoto said with a large smile.  
  
  
  
*****Meanwhile On The Moon*****  
  
"Chibi-Usa! Hotaru, Genmi, Osuka, Akira, Akimi and Matteya are here!" Usagi yelled to her daughter. On the other side of the room, the king of Jupiter, Pluto, and Mars were already here talking with King Mamoru. Now the king of Venus arrived and already has joined their little group.  
  
A moment later, Chibi-Usa's foot steps came running down the hall towards the ballroom where some of the Queens and children of the other planets were waiting. So far, only the Venus and Mars families arrived. Saturn, Neptune and Uranus were they're too. But the three of them together are a family.  
  
"Hey guys!" She greeted as she stopped infront of them. Just then, the pluto family walked into the room also. Hanseru ran to the other girls and Rune ran to Matteya Osuka and Akira. The two groups seperated from the other. Soon the Mercury family arrived, and not long after, the Jupiter family arrived.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, im so tired! I did not want to write anything else!!!!! :X  
  
Anyways, i hope you liked it, and sorry it took me FOREVER to get this out! What do you think i should name the rabbit? Sakuya, Konohana, or Konohanano- Sakuya? Its up to you, PLEASE VOTE!!!! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Thank you!!!  
  
- LadyAnimeAllegra 


End file.
